The present invention relates to a pneumatic structural component.
Several pneumatic structural components in the form of inflatable tube shaped hollow bodies have become known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,307 (D1), 4,712,335 (D2), 5,735,083 (D3), and FR 2,741,373 (D4). If such a component is loaded transversally, then the aim to be addressed lies principally in containing the tensional and shear forces, without the component collapsing. Whilst solutions are known primarily from D3 and D4, which can contain the tensile forces, in D1 and D2 solutions are published additionally for the containment of shear forces.
In D2 the shear forces are contained by numerous carbon fibre rods, which are held in tension between two separately constructed abutmentsxe2x80x94for instance from reinforced concrete. The pneumatic part of the components described there has the aim only of stabilising the pressure rods against primarily sideways buckling.
In D1 several of the components described are joined together parallel to each other into a bridge. The tensile forces are contained by cables led separately underneath, the shear forces by the bridge plates of elements set in rows against each other. Each element itself must here be secured against buckling to two further cables running parallel to the pneumatic elements.
In the documents closest to the present invention, D1, D2, arrangements are described which indeed have both tensile and shear elements, but are, however, very expensive both in production and also in application. Apart from this the individual pneumatic elements are only applied as holders of the separation between tensile and shear elements and could be replaced in this function by other light components. The aim of the present invention comprises the production of pneumatic structural components with tensile and shear elements, which can be produced simply and cost effectively, can be easily assembled to complex structural components and constructions such as roofs and bridges and whose erection can also be very quickly accomplished.
The addressing of this aim is given in the characterising part of claim 1 with regard to its essential features, in the following claims with regard to further advantageous features.